Last Hope
by NimbusLumos31
Summary: AU Loki/OC. In his last attempt to save his friend, Eric asks the gods of his past to save Lilla. When they accept, Lilla is taken to Asgard where the healers attempt to save her but it is up to Loki to heal her completely. He can't stand her, and she doesn't trust him. But will they both overcome first impressions to find something more? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter One

So I've had this idea for a while and I finally decided to write it down. It all started out with a "how cool would it be for Eric to meet his gods?!" thought. Please give it a shot, I know it sounds terribly cheesy, but I think the story is actually rather good. Also, I don't have a beta at the moment, so if someone wanted to be one for me, that would be great.

* * *

Lilla faded in and out of consciousness. She felt the world rush around her, she felt lighter than air. She attempted to shift in the arms that held her by the back of her knees and shoulders, but she felt a sharp in chest. A pain that made it near impossible for her to breath. In a panic, she began to hyperventilate; her body trying to take in as much oxygen it could with the strength she had left.

"Calm down enfaldig flicka. We're almost there. Hold on." She heard a voice mumble to her.

_Eric, it's Eric. She realized_

"Eric," she gasped, "I can't-"

"Shhh I know, just hold on."

They hit the ground, shaking Lilla in Eric's arms. As gently as possible, Eric set her on the ground and backed away. She tried to speak the blood loss was making her dizzy, then everything around her became fuzzy and she could faintly hear Eric shouting up at the sky in his native tongue. As she tried to reach out to him, she felt herself being pulled through the air, and then, she saw nothing.

"_But mama, who is he?" A young Lilla clung to her mother's leg._

"_He's a lost man, my darling, he has no where to go." She reached down to stroke her daughter's hair._

"_Why is he staying with us?" Lilla peeked around to stare at the strange man sitting in their living room talking to her father. The first thing she noticed was how pale he was, his skin looked like it was almost glowing, he wasn't very tall, well not as tall as her father so that meant he wasn't tall, and he had short brown hair. He didn't look too threatening, but Lilla was still shy about the new man who stood in her home._

"_I told you, he has no where else to go. He's a good man, but some of his friends don't see things the way he does and don't want him around anymore. So your father and I have decided to let him stay here, until he can find somewhere to live, with new friends."_

"_Oh …. Okay."_

_The strange man approached the mother and daughter, wearing a warm smile, "I would like to thank you and your husband for being so accommodating to me. I understand how it must be difficult you the two of you to have me in your home, I hope to one day repay you for your kindness."_

"_It's no problem at all, you have been a good friend to us over the years, you should think nothing of it." Her mother replied._

_The man nodded and kneeled down so he was eye level with Lilla, "And what is your name?"_

_She looked up to her mother as if to ask what she should do, her mother only smiled and nudged her forward, "Lilla," she answered timidly._

"_Lilla, I am Godric, do a scare you?"_

"_No," she said more boldly, "I'm not afraid."_

"_That is good, I hope that you and I can be friends. Little one, would you like to see what I can do?"_

"…_okay."_

_Godric looked to her mother, "may I?"_

"_Not too fast, Godric, she is young," She replied._

"_Of course." He smiled._

_Godric scooped Lilla into his arms and in a blink of an eye he was out the door and standing on the roof of her house._

"_Woah! How did you do that?!" She gasped in excitement that only a child can possess._

"_It is something I have been about to do for a very long time now."_

"_That was so cool!"_

"_I'm glad you enjoyed it. And I still do not frighten you?"_

"_No, I think you're awesome!"_

Lilla was roughly pulled from her memories as she felt the stake being pulled from her chest. She cried out in agony while people scurried about some trying to comfort her and other trying to find something to that could help her wound. Lilla still struggled for breath as she watched a woman crush a stone between her hands and let the powder fall into the gaping hole in her chest. She felt instant relief, and a strange sensation of her skin, knitting itself back together.

"She will still need time to heal." Said one of the women.

"Yes, we've done all we could with the healing stone, but the weapon was made of magic, it will take magic to heal her completely, not to mention the fact that she is a Midgardian." Replied another.

"Do you think he would do it?"

"I'm sure the Allfather would make him, it's not every day we have a wounded human in our healing chambers."

Lilla was confused, though thankful for the people who saved her life, "Where … where am I," she attempted to sit up.

"Stay down sweetheart, you need more rest, everything will be explained to you later." One of the women said.

Giving up, Lilla slowly let herself slip back into unconsciousness.

_Lilla sat impatiently by her bedroom window, waiting for the sun to set. She fiddled with the Barbie that sat on the sill, growing more and more bored. With a huff she fell back onto her bed swinging her legs off the side. She wanted Godric to be awake; she wanted her best friend to know about her day. She was delighted that the strange man in her house turned out to be so much fun. He would tell her stories that even her parents never told her. Legends of old gods and history of mankind. He told her of his son, the fearless viking, who she often told him she wished to meet. He would even, on occasion played with her stuffed animals with her. Yes, he was her best friend._

"_Good evening little one, have you been waiting for me?" Godric appeared in front of her._

"_Yes!" She sat up, "Godric I had the best day at school! Our teacher started talking about the mummies in Egypt and I knew the answers to all of her questions! All because of what you told me!"_

"_That's good, little one! I'm very proud of you!" He patted her on the head and sat down next to her._

"_Why do you call me little one?"_

"_Because that is what your name means, in Swedish."_

"_You know Swedish!?"_

_He chuckled, "out of all the things I have knowledge of, you are shocked that I can speak Swedish? I speak many languages little one, when you are as old as I am, you have time for such things."_

"_Some day, when I'm as old as you, I'll know how to speak every language ever!" She proclaimed._

_Godric became very serious, "you may never be as old as me, little one."_

"_But why? I thought we're supposed to be friends forever! You promised!"_

"_Yes, we will be friends for as long as we both are alive."_

Lilla woke again to find herself lying in a bed, it wasn't very large, but it was comfortable. She looked around to see she was in a room with high ceilings; the area around her bed was lined with white sheer curtains, allowing her to see anyone approaching, but giving her enough privacy to call it her room. She reached for her chest, where the silver coated state had been impaled through her body, but found nothing. No stake, no wound, not even a scar. Before she could question this, she saw figures approaching. She pulled her blanked up around her self as if that would be her defense from the strangers.

The curtain pulled back and two men approached the foot of her bed. Both beautiful in their own way, while being near polar opposites of each other. The first, was large, not only in size but in height. Lilla was sure she never saw a man with so many muscles, aside from those extreme weight lifters on the television. He was blonde and had nicely tanned skin and held a cheery smile on his face happy to see her awake. The other man, who stood slightly behind the first, was tall as well. But where the first was bulky and harsh, he was lean and elegant looking. He had black hair that was tamed and slicked back unlike the other's and his skin was nearly as pale as Godric's was, though she was sure he was not a vampire. His blue eyes seem to cut right into her, like they could see her every secret. And his mouth held a particularly unpleasant scowl. Lilla wanted to squirm under his gaze, but restrained herself.

"I am glad to see you are finally awake. I am Thor and this is my brother Loki." Said the blonde man while slapping a hand onto his brother's shoulder.

Lilla took a couple seconds before she spoke, "Where am I? Wait, Thor and Loki? You're kidding me right?"

"I would not jest in telling you my identity, that would be insulting as you are our guest. And you are in Asgard, home of the Aesir."

"Okay so this isn't a joke, I'm just still dreaming of the stories Godric used to tell me. There is no way I am in Asgard. I mean that would make you two, well, gods."

"You would be correct Midgardian, we are."

"Uh huh…" She eyed him suspiciously then let her eyes drift over to Loki, who looked like he would rather be anywhere but there at that moment.

"Whether you would like to believe me or not, you are in Asgard, our healers saved you from a fatal wound you received."

"Okay, for now I'll except that I'm in Asgard until I wake up from this, very strange dream I am having, but how did I get here?"

"It seems, Heimdall and the Allfather took pity on you. Or rather, they took pity on your friend. He is one of the very few Midgardians left who worship us, who truly believe. So when he begged for your life to be saved in Asgard, they complied."

"Eric…"

"Yes, that one, Eric Northman, he has been around for longer than more Midgardians I think."

"Well, he isn't human." Lilla tried to sit up but gasped in pain.

"You are still weak, the weapon that wounded you was enchanted, it will take magic to fully heal you, and seeing as you are not from Asgard, our magic may take longer to heal you than normal. That is why my brother is here! He is the most skilled sorcerer in all of Asgard! You will be left in good hands!"

Lilla had to restrain her scoff. Loki, the god a mischief and lies was considered good hands?

"I will leave the two of you alone now, for you have a lot of work to do, brother! Goodbye for now Lady …?" Thor looked at her.

"Oh! Uh, Lilla, my name is Lilla. And it's not lady, please."

"Well farewell Lilla, I will see you soon, I hope." He exited her "room."

Lilla looked to Loki apprehensively, "So, um, how is his going to work?"

Loki sighed and moved to the side of her bed, "For now all I will do is see what damage the magic has done to your body, and then I will leave you be for the rest of the evening."

Lilla was almost shocked by the smoothness of his voice, it wasn't brash at all like Thor's, it was no wonder his nickname was silver tongue, with that voice he could convince someone of almost anything, she thought.

Loki smirked, seeing the shock on her face, "let's begin shall we?"

He held out his hands of her body, they glowed a strange yellow color. Lilla instantly retracted into her bed as far as it allowed, but Loki simply moved his hands over her body, never once touching her, though she could feel a buzzing sensation protruding from his hands.

"It seems the stake was enchanted to immobilize the victim. The healing stones helped with this, but it will still be very hard and painful for you to move for a while. I will look into the solution to this tonight and return to you tomorrow." He abruptly turned and started to exit through the curtains.

"Thank you, Loki." Lilla called after him.

He turned and looked her directly in the eye, "Do not think that I am doing this out of the kindness of my heart. In all honesty, I could care less about your well being. But the Allfather has ordered me to see you into good health, and I will do as he wishes." With that, he left.

* * *

Let me know what you think?


	2. Chapter Two

Sorry this took longer than I planned! I've been trying to get everything together for moving onto campus, excuses excuses blah blah blah ... enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

Lilla woke to familiar buzzing sensation in her chest. Without looking she knew the source of the feeling was from Loki. She groaned, opening her eyes and tried to sit up.

"Please stay still," Loki chastised her as if talking to a child.

"So, figure out what's wrong with me?" Lilla asked trying to ignore the itch to just hop out of the bed she'd been in for the past day.

"It seems some very powerful sorcerers attacked you-"

"Witches, not sorcerers, witches."

Loki rolled his eyes, "there's a difference?"

"Sorcerers are born with magic, witches are just humans that think playing with some spells makes them something more than that, but it doesn't."

"Yes well as I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, it will take weeks for you to completely heal. You'll have to drink a potion every night, that will help speed up the process while you sleep, but otherwise all the healing will come from my part."

"Joy." Lilla sighed.

"Oh I can assure you, the feeling is mutual. But I must ask, is there any particular reason you don't care for me, or is it just some blind hatred?"

"I'm not ignorant of legends, Loki. You're the trickster, Silvertongue, the god of mischief and lies. I grew up listening to myths from all around the world. Not to mention the fact that I was brought here by a one thousand-year-old Viking who used to worship you and your family as gods."

"Hm yes, a stroke of luck it seems on your part, that you are kept as a pet by a superior species."

"I am not a pet! The people live with-"

"Lilla!" a voice echoed through the healing chambers, "I hope that my brother is not giving you too hard of a time, he does not always take so kindly to strangers." Thor entered her "room" with a wide grin. At his brother's entry, Loki ceased his healing on Lilla and stepped back. Lilla, sat up, not without some difficulty and hisses in pain.

"Yes, forgive me brother, for not having the gift of mindless chatter with those I do not know." If Thor noticed Loki's sarcasm, he did not acknowledge it; instead he kept smiling with his attention directed at Lilla.

"Well, I have come with friends who wish to meet our new guest! They are my closest friends! Would you care to meet them, Lilla?"

"Um … sure?" She hesitated.

"Excellent! Come forth my friends and say hello to the young Midgardian!" Lilla watched the four silhouettes approach through the curtain, "May I present, Lady Sif, and The Warriors Three: Volstagg, Hogan the Grim, and Fandral the Dashing." He announced each of them.

"Hello," Lilla smiled weakly, feeling overwhelmed by her small room now crowded by warriors, though not suited for battle, looked prepared to jump into action at any second.

"It is a pleasure to meet you at last, Lady Lilla, you have been quite the talk of the palace since your arrival." Fandral smiled at her.

"Just Lilla actually," she smiled back, "I'm no lady." Loki resisted the urge to scoff at her statement but could not hold back the roll of his eyes.

"Forgive me, Lilla." He took her right hand and kissed it.

"Do not be fooled by Fandral, Lilla, he has the title 'the dashing' for a reason. He charms all the women, except for me, of course." Sif stepped forward.

Loki, growing increasingly more uncomfortable, began to exit the room, "Brother, do you leave so soon?" Thor drew all eyes to himself and Loki.

"I am only here to heal our guest, I can not accomplish this with so many people in the room, so I see no point in my staying." And with that, he left.

"He's always like that, it's not surprising that he has no friends. Don't take it too personally." Sif commented.

"Sif, you may not like his person, but he is your prince. You will treat him as such." Thor defended Loki, immediately taking on an unpleasant countenance.

Lilla's visitors talked to her for over an hour, asking her of where on Midgard she lived, what her family was like, and Volstagg didn't fail to ask her what wondrous types of food they ate nowadays on Midgard.

"You must join us for dinner tonight Lilla, we may get to know you further and meet others!" Volstagg urged.

She hesitated, "I don't know, Loki just started healing me today, I don't even know if I'm allowed to get out of bed."

"Well, let's see if you can stand on your own then!"

Lilla looked around at the encouraging faces of her newfound friends and sighed. She tentatively pushed the blankets off of her and slid her legs over the side of the bed. Her chest ached as she pushed herself off of the bed, she gasped but kept going. The moment her feet touched the floor she wobbled a little bit, Thor made a move to support her but she held out her hand, indicating that she could handle it. She steadied herself on the bed, took a breath, and smiled as she removed her hand and stood on her own. The plain white dress the healers had changed her into fell just above her knees, and sufficiently covered the bandage that wrapped around the top half of her chest.

"Excellent now you have no excuse to not join us for dinner!" Volstagg cheered.

"But what if it makes me worse somehow? Maybe we should ask Loki or one of the healers…"

"I think that one night out of bed will not harm you. And I'm sure y brother would agree, you should not spend all your time stuck in this bed." Thor stated.

"Okay, but I am a little underdressed," Lilla gestured to herself.

"You can borrow something of mine," offered Sif.

"Well, I guess I am pretty hungry." Lilla finally agreed.

"Splendid!" Thor boomed, "Sif, take Lilla to your chambers and find her something to wear and we will meet you in the dining hall!"

Thor and The Warriors Three exited the healing chambers and left the girls to themselves. "Come," Sif smiled, "let's find you something stunning for your first meal in Asgard."

* * *

I originally intended for this to be longer, but I decided that I wanted to dedicate a certain event to it's own chapter, so hopefully I'll get that out soon.

Reviews and constructive criticism welcomed! (I won't be one of those people that demands reviews for new chapters but they really do help motivation wise.)


End file.
